Destinations Invested
by Harumaki03
Summary: Una visión de lo imposible. ¿Y si hubiese decidido ser malo? Naruto del lado de Akatsuki, Sasuke y los demás yendo tras él, ¿cómo luciría? Invertido de los capítulos de NS 214-216. Lean y comenten que les parece. ¡Saludos!


**"Destinations Invested"**

**-/-/-**

(_Destinos Invertidos_)

* * *

><p><em>¿Y si hubiese decidido ser malo?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a mirada desquiciada de sus azules ojos le produjo un escalofrió.

—¿Y si yo hubiese sido el bueno de la historia? —preguntó con sorna, burlándose abiertamente de las palabras de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

_"No eras así."_

—¡Naruto, has dejado que tu odio te ciegue! —gritó Sasuke, empuñando su espada.

—Mira quién habla… —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ahora das discursos sobre el odio y sus consecuencias? Que tierno.

—¿Por qué? —Exclamó Sakura, mirándole con dolor—. ¡¿Por qué decidiste abandonarnos y unirte a Akatsuki? ¡¿Por qué?

—Porque ser bueno me aburrió —dijo, sin más, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada—. Además, en Akatsuki puedo obtener el poder que siempre he deseado. Así podré destruir completamente todo lo que me hizo daño en el pasado…

—¡Tus padres…!

—¡No me hables de padres, Sasuke! —Naruto formó una esfera de color azul en su palma derecha—. Eres el menos indicado para decirme qué hacer o decir… Pequeño bastardo, ¿creen que porque descubrieron que el venerado Yondaime fue mi padre, seguiré sus pasos? Vamos chicos, un poco más de sentido común.

—Tus padres murieron para protegerte a ti y a la aldea —Kakashi observaba con un profundo pesar a su alumno.

—¿Y yo fui culpable de que Kyuubi fuese encerrado dentro de mí? ¿Merecía yo, un niño pequeño e inocente ser tratado como escoria, solo porque un demonio habitaba en mí sin yo saberlo? —Sus ojos azules destilaban odio y frialdad —¡creo que no! —y se lanzó con su Rasengan hacía Sasuke, el más cercano.

Sasuke contraataco con Chidori pero Naruto lo esperaba, Sasuke era tan condenadamente previsible. Así que cuando sus ataques iban a impactar, hizo desaparecer su Rasengan, con un movimiento veloz de manos apartó la mano de Sasuke y le pego una patada en el abdomen.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se acercó rápidamente donde el moreno.

Naruto les miro despectivamente.

—Irme de la aldea ha sido lo mejor… Madara me ha enseñado buenos trucos que usare en su debido momento —soltó una risilla sarcástica —hasta entonces, me las ahorraré.

Los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¡Te sacaré de esa oscuridad en la que te has sumergido, Naruto! —gritó Sasuke, sujetándose las costillas. La patada de Naruto lo había herido internamente, algo que jamás imagino.

—Me he hundido por mi propia cuenta —la figura de Naruto empezó a llenarse de humo y a verse sin forma —y la próxima vez que luches contra mí, te mataré a ti y a todo al que se interponga. Sigue tu meta de reconstruir tu clan y a mí… déjame ser —rió estridentemente hasta que desapareció por completo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? —Sakura lo examino brevemente, mientras sus ojos verdes esquivaban los negros del Uchiha.

—Si es cierto que Naruto ha aprendido de Madara, tendremos que entrenar con todo —Kakashi suspiro—. No creo que se quede quieto mucho tiempo.

Los tres (Sasuke ya algo mejor) emprendieron el camino de regreso a Konoha, mientras en la mente de los tres se repetía su conversación previa.

—_Si yo hubiese sido el bueno de la historia, tú Sasuke, habrías estado en mi posición, y yo en la tuya, nada sabrías de ese pacifismo que anhelas y yo no me estuviese quemando de odio desde los huesos._

Había sonreído con cierto deje de tristeza.

—_Sakura seguiría tras de ti, tal como ahora. Quizás Itachi estaría muerto y no Iruka-sensei, mi antiguo maestro, Jiraiya, habría muerto por otra causa y no por mis manos, o quizás habría vivido… No lo sé —se había encogido de hombros —y tampoco me importa mucho, la verdad._

—_¡Eso no lo sabes! —había exclamado Sasuke, apretando los dientes._

—_¡Piénsalo bien, Sasuke! —Cerró su mano en un puño—. Este es nuestro destino, piénsalo bien, mira dentro de ti y tus recuerdos y respóndete a ti mismo, ¿qué habría pasado si yo, Naruto, hubiese sido el bueno?_

Sasuke miró fijamente a los azules y fríos ojos del Uzumaki y en ellos vio el reflejo de sus posiciones invertidas.

Él estaría en Akatsuki, con Madara, anhelando por algún motivo aún desconocido la destrucción de Konoha, Naruto le seguiría fielmente, intentando hacerlo recapacitar, Kakashi se enfrentaría a él en cada ocasión que se presentase, Sakura habría sufrido por él y no por Naruto…

—_Aún así…_

—_El hilo que divide nuestros destinos es muy fino, Sasuke… Pero yo me encargue de verlo a contraluz y opte por lo que pensé sería lo mejor para todos._

Y ahí Sasuke gritó "¡Naruto, has dejado que tu odio te ciegue!"

Sasuke miro a Sakura de reojo. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Quizás él tenga razón…

Kakashi posó sus manos en cada hombro de ellos dos.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero no pierdan la fe —musitó, antes de seguir liderando el trayecto.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron pesadamente.

Pero, ¿realmente las cosas podrían volver a ser como solía ser antes? ¿Antes de que Naruto se dejase dominar más por el odio y deseos de venganza? No lo sabían, pero soñaban con ello.

Y por ese sueño, eran capaces de morir, aunque Naruto no lo creyese.

**-/-/-**

—¿Te divertiste? —Madara observaba al retoño de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato cambiarse el vendaje del torso.

—Algo, sí… fue un encuentro emotivo —respondió, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Falta mucho para que tu plan…? ¡Argh! —detuvo lo que hacía y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —Madara se acercó a él y le tocó en el hombro, pero este le apartó con un movimiento del mismo.

—¡No me toques! —Lo miro entre sus dedos—. ¡Tú, tú eres el causante de esta pesadilla…! —Naruto se sostenía la cabeza y sus ojos de dilataban conforme el dolor crecía.

—¡Zetsu! ¡Kisame! —Los dos mencionados aparecieron por arte de magia junto al rubio—. Duérmanlo y díganle a Kabuto que triplique la dosis… parece ser que se va reponiendo cada vez más rápido de su pérdida de memoria temporal…

—Quizás el Kyuubi tenga que ver con eso… —musitó Zetsu, viendo como Kisame golpeaba la nuca del rubio y aún así, éste se rehusaba a caer.

—Es probable… —Kisame logró noquear a Naruto y lo cargo—. Mejor que lo cuadruplique —bufó Madara.

Kisame sonrió y luego chasqueó la lengua. Zetsu se marchó con él.

Madara suspiro. El manipular los recuerdos de Naruto se hacía cada vez más difícil, Kabuto había logrado crear una droga que sellaba su memoria y él, Madara, se encargaba con su Sharingan de abrir la puerta de los recuerdos y seleccionar solo los más dolorosos.

Por eso debía de apresurarse, porque si perdía la importante pieza que era Naruto, las cosas podrían (sonidos estruendosos emergieron del techo) ponerse un poco agrias.

—Solo un poco más, Naruto… olvida todo un tiempo más… y nuestra venganza quedará culminada, lo prometo —y rió, como quien se sabe toda la historia pero la desvela poco a poco, manteniéndola así en absoluto secreto.

—**¿Fin?—**

_07-08/09/11. Y sí, creo que sí, de momento me puse a recapitular los capítulos de Shippuuden que no había visto y entre los capítulos 214-216 (que es cuando Naruto dice que cuando luche con Sasuke, ambos morirán) se me ocurrió, ¿y si la cosa hubiese sido a la inversa, con un trasfondo que nadie más conoce y que quizás ni imagina?_

_No creo que vaya a darle una continuidad, pero espero que me permitan saber sus opiniones al respecto. Y esto es prueba de que no he muerto, ¿cierto? Saludos a todos._

_¡Ja ne!_


End file.
